


Intoxication

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Dorian should know better than to drink anythingIron Bullfinds strong.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Kudos: 15
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'pirate AU' or 'intoxication'.
> 
> Given what Dorian tells the Inquisitor about how he and Iron Bull get together, I couldn't resist.

Waking up with a sore head wasn't unusual for Dorian Pavus. Especially since the Inquisition established itself at Skyhold and began serving _very_ good alcohol. What _was_ unusual was the warm presence at his back and the aching of certain muscles that he hadn't had cause to exercise recently. He cautiously opened his eyes, relieved to realize that the sun hadn't come up yet. It was short-lived relief because he next realized that he wasn't in _his_ quarters. A glance down at his waist confirmed what he'd begun to suspect: after having drunk _far_ too much last night, he'd gone to bed with the Iron Bull of all people.

Except he couldn't remember anything after a certain point of the previous evening. Carefully slipping out from under the muscular gray arm, he winced as his muscles protested the movement. _I'm not sure I **want** to remember._ He groped around on the floor for his clothes and dressed as quickly and quietly as he could. He left Iron Bull's rooms and headed to his own. Luckily, he didn't run into anyone and breathed a sigh of relief once he was safely in his own rooms, the door firmly shut behind him.

He leaned back against the door and winced. Whatever they'd done last night had left him with a very sore bottom. It wasn't the first time, but he 'd never been drunk enough to _forget_. He firmly promised himself that he'd never drink that much again, but knew even as he did that he wouldn't keep it. He _would_ drink again. He'd just have to avoid Iron Bull when he did. That's all.


End file.
